Sunset Surprises
by Forum-Faberritana
Summary: écrit pour la Faberry Week par Anothertwistermind. TRADUCTION


**Traduction réalisée par le forum de Sunset Surprises de Anothertwistermind**

"Peux-tu te dépêcher Rach ? Nous n'y serons pas à temps pour la fête des pères, si tu restes toute la journée sous la douche !" Cria Quinn à travers la porte. Rachel était là depuis 45 minutes. Même pour elle, c'était beaucoup.

"Je suis presque prête Quinn !"

"Bon sang qu'est-ce que tu-"

La porte s'ouvre, et il en sort Rachel Berry, avec son corps envelopé dans une serviette d'un bleu profond, et dont les gouttes d'eau s'échappaient doucement de ses cheveux mouillés.

Les joues de Quinn s'empourprèrent en voyant la créature céleste en face d'elle, mais elle ne dit rien quand elle s'éloigna de la porte et laissa passer Rachel qui marcha en direction de son lit, où l'attendaient ses vêtements.

"Je suis désolée Quinn, je me sens juste vraiment nerveuse au fait d'aller voir mes pères pour la première fois en un an, et je dois me détendre un peu. Tu sais comment ils me manquent tout le temps, et les voir est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant."

Quinn attendit quelques secondes, s'assurant que sa voix n'allait pas la trahir, et dit "Je comprends Rach. Je veux juste sortir d'ici tout de suite !"

"Je sais, laisse-moi juste m'habiller et nous allons sortir d'ici en un rien de temps."

"Très bien. Je t'attends en bas, je vais commencer à charger la voiture." _Et m'empêcher de te prendre sur le lit._

...

Dix minutes plus tard, elles se dirigeaient loin de New York, vers l'Ohio pour la première fois depuis qu'elles ont toutes les deux quitté le lycée. Bien qu'elles passent la plupart de leurs week-ends ensemble, c'est agréable d'être dans la même voiture conduisant en direction de l'endroit où elles sont nées, et de revoir autant de visages familiers.

"Tu penses que Santana et Brittany seront à la maison ?"

"J'espère bien Rach ! Elles me manquent énormément !"

Rachel regarde Quinn, qui est au volant. "Je sais ce que ça te fait"

"Pourquoi ?"

"La façon dont ta voix change quand tu parles d'elles. Je peux te dire qu'elles te manquent même plus que ta famille. Et c'est compréhensible, parce que tu as passé plus de temps avec tes amis qu'avec ta vraie famille pendant ces dernières années."

Quinn hoche seulement la tête, et, ce n'est pas la première fois, elle remarque à quel point Rachel la connaît. C'est comme si elles disposent d'une connexion qui les a aidées à devenir de bonnes amies, et Quinn adore ça. Elle aime aussi Rachel, mais pas de cette façon amicale. Elle est en fait amoureuse de Rachel Berry. Mais elles sont amies depuis si longtemps qu'elle a peur de faire le premier pas, parce que si Rachel ne ressent pas la même chose, elle pourrait la perdre.

"À quoi es-tu en train de penser Quinn ?"

Quand Quinn se tourne vers Rachel, elle remarque que la brune à une lueur dans les yeux. Elle la regarde comme si elle était la meilleure chose depuis le pain tranché, et son estomac se serre à cette vue, la faisant se tortiller mal à l'aise, parce que, comment peut-on avoir l'air si adorable tout le temps ? Et pourquoi, juste pourquoi, ne peut-elle pas se pencher et embrasser ces douces lèvres ?

"À rien de particulier Rach, j'essaie simplement de rassembler des forces pour le moment où je verrais ma mère." Elle ment facilement.

"Tout ira bien, je te le promets ? je serais là avec toi, tu te souviens ? Et après que tu l'ais vue, nous irons chez moi et nous nous amuserons. Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il-te-plaît."

"Tu as raison. Merci Rach !"

La brune attrapa la main de Quinn, et la serra doucement. "Maintenant,c'est juste moi, ou nous devons chanter quelque chose ensemble ?"

Typiquement Rachel.

Quinn rigole. "Vas-y Rach !"

...

Cinq heures plus tard, elles sont à mi-chemin, et décident de prendre une pause. Principalement parce que Rachel veut regarder le coucher de soleil. Et non, Quinn n'a absolument aucun problème avec ça.

Donc elles s'arrêtent et sortent de la voiture, étirant leurs jambes et bras, et s'assoient sur le capot de la voiture.

Toutes les deux ont beaucoup de choses sur leurs esprits, mais Rachel parle en premier.

"N'est-ce pas bizarre, Quinn ?"

"N'est-ce pas bizarre quoi, Rach ?"

"Combien tout a changé dans ces deux dernière années. Je veux dire, il y a deux ans, nous n'étions même pas amies. Tu avais ton Bad-Ass moment Quinn en colère. Et je voyais encore Finn."

"Pouah. Je n'aime même pas y penser."

"Ouais, moi non plus. Mais- mais, maintenant nous sommes ici, toutes les deux sur notre-" Elle s'arrête avant de dire ces trois mots qui ont causé tant de douleur. "Rentrant à la maison ensemble."

"J'ai été à la maison pendant un an." Les mots sortent avant qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

Rachel se tourne vers elle, les yeux remplis de curiosité. "Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Quinn ?"

La blonde essaie de ne pas rougir, mais elle ne peut pas vraiment contrôler cette partie d'elle-même. Et quelque chose dans le coucher de soleil, la magie de ce moment-là, l'a fait se sentir comme si elle ne pouvait plus lutter.

Alors, elle regarde droit dans les yeux de Rachel et décide de lui dire ce qu'elle a gardé à l'intérieur pendant si longtemps.

"Cela signifie que lorsque je suis avec toi, je me sens chez moi Rach."

"Oh. Quinn, c'est-"

"Attends, laisse-moi te dire ça, s'il-te-plaît."

Rachel hoche la tête.

Quinn prend une grande inspiration. "Je suis amoureuse de toi Rachel."

Les orbes noisettes s'agrandissent soudainement. Et Quinn retient son souffle, en attendant que Rachel la repousse, ou tout simplement qu'elle fuie. Après deux minutes entières, Quinn commence à fermer les yeux, se repliant intérieurement, puis elle se sent comme si elle était au Paradis.

Les lèvres de Rachel sont pressées contre les siennes. Les lèvres de Rachel se déplacent contre les siennes, d'une manière harmonieuse. Elles se déplacent de la même manière qu'elles bougent pendant qu'elle chante : Avec passion, avec amour, avec rien d'autre à l'esprit à l'exception de ce besoin d'exprimer ses sentiments.

Et Quinn se sent comme si elle aller exploser. En effet, comment est-il possible que Rachel Berry soit là, assise à côté d'elle, tandis que le soleil se couche. L'embrassant au coucher du soleil. C'est tout simplement trop beau pour être vrai.

Et puis après quelques minutes, peut-être quelques jours, elles se détachent. Et Quinn garde les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas rompre le charme.

"Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'attends de pouvoir faire ça, Quinn."

Là. Ses yeux sont ouverts.

"Tu- Quoi ?"

"Oh Quinn, tu n'avais jamais remarqué ? Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis toujours ! Je n'ai juste jamais pensé que tu ressentirais la même chose. Et même si j'essayais d'envoyer de subtils messages, tu ne semblais jamais le remarquer. Mais maintenant que je sais, je suis juste... Je me sens si heureuse ! Je suis tellement reconnaissante de ce voyage en ce moment ! C'était la meilleure idée que tu aies jamais eue !"

"Rachel je-"

Quinn est interrompue par les lèvres de Rachel à nouveau pressées contre les siennes. "Chut, profite juste du moment bébé. Je t'aime."

Le sourire de la blonde. "Je t'aime aussi, Rachel."

Qui aurait pensé que Rachel Berry ressentait la même chose que Quinn Fabray pour elle ? Eh bien, pas elles à coup sûr.

Elles sont restées là pendant un moment, respirant et sentant la chaleur rayonnante du bonheur de l'autre. Se sentant reconnaissantes de ce "road trip", de l'état qui devenait de plus en plus proche, et surtout reconnaissantes de grandir ensemble et de passer outre leurs différences, et juste de pouvoir êtres amies.

Parce que tout commence avec de l'amitié.

Et un peu de voyage sur la route, parfois.

**D'autres traductions sur le forum !**


End file.
